Incoherente contradicción
by Hikari-Chibi-Walker-Barma
Summary: Desde aquel incidente de hace dos semanas para Kobayashi todo ha resultado extraño. La forma en cómo actuaba, su voz, su sonrisa, sus silencios, todo era percibido de forma diferente cada vez que estaban juntos. Se supone que ha aprendido a controlar su gift, entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué cuando estaba con Hanasaki todo se volvía ridículamente confuso?


Contenido: Yaoi, One-shot, primer intento de escribir un fic de este anime, Spoiler del final, Probable OC

Pareja: Hanasaki x Kobayashi.

Disclaimer:

Hikari: Hola, mucho gusto. Este es mi primer fanfic de Trickster, la verdad no sé a cuántas personas lograré atraer para que lean esto pero aun así espero que lo disfruten. Me da un poco de pena que haya tan poco material de este anime, siendo que es tan bueno y shippeable no me logro hacer una explicación sobre esto. En fiiin, si con este fic puedo lograr aportar un granito de arena al fandom soy feliz con eso. Como sabrán, Trickster no me pertenece fue producido por TMS Entertainment y Shin-Ei Animation, dirigido por Masahiro Mukai y escrito por Erika Yoshida, por lo que este fanfic solo es resultado de ocio e inspiración y no tiene fines de lucro. Notas al final.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Colores. Eso era lo último que había logrado percibir Kobayashi antes de perder la conciencia, un cielo de tonalidades rosas, moradas, verdes y azules.

Cuando su par de ojos volvieron a abrirse, el cielo que contempló a través del techo de vidrio era de un azul claro, con varias aves atravesando su firmamento.

-¡Kobayashi!- escuchó una voz conocida al tiempo que su compañero se atravesaba en su mirada hacia al techo- ¡Woh, hombre, por fin despiertas!- Hanasaki parecía aliviado. Sin decir nada, el peliblanco intentó incorporarse en el sillón donde estaba acostado pero un dolor intenso lo detuvo, al ver esto Hanasaki le hizo un ademán con su mano para que detuviera sus esfuerzos.

-¿Q-qué pasó?- preguntaba quedándose otra vez acostado, intentando poner en orden los pensamientos de su cabeza que parecían taladrar la misma, ocasionándole una gran jaqueca.

-Caímos de la base de veinte rostros- comenzó a explicar con cierto tono de tristeza- tu gift se accionó justo en el momento preciso en que tocamos mar.

Seguramente Kobayashi mostró una expresión de confusión, Hanasaki solo sonrió de lado.

-Gracias a ti ambos nos salvamos.

-Pero...- Kobayashi no terminaba de comprender aquello, siendo sincero llevaba algún tiempo pensado que aquello llamado gift era en verdad molesto, desde el caso donde fue herido de bala, su gift no paraba de funcionar y dejar de hacerlo de un momento a otro. Una verdadera molestia.

Adivinando la cantidad de dudas que tenía el otro, Hanasaki avisó a Inoe que Kobayashi acababa de despertar. Con calma y precaución ambos le explicaron al tercero la gran contradicción con la que funcionaba su gift.

Cuando deseaba morir éste se accionaba para evitarlo, protegiéndolo de cualquier peligro y dolor. Pero cuando en su interior brotaba el deseo de no querer morir era cuando su gift se desactivaba, dejándolo vulnerable a sufrir alguna herida o hasta la muerte misma.

Incoherente y cruel contradicción.

Las palabras no acudían a su garganta, era normal, la explicación a su extraña incapacidad a morir en realidad era un gift que, si se lo proponía probablemente podría llegar a controlar. Comprendiéndolo, Inoe partió pronto con la excusa de tener que resolver varios asuntos en la escuela.

-Y-yo iré por un par de bocadillos- Hanasaki, nervioso por el ambiente que se había formado, corrió hacia al ascensor, dejando en el sillón del que no se había movido a Kobayashi.

Repasando nuevamente toda aquella información, Kobayashi no tardó mucho en formular otra duda.

-En aquel momento...- murmuró para sí recordando los últimos incidentes.

Sus pies sangraban, pero ni siquiera el dolor lo detenía en su búsqueda de Hanasaki y Akechi. En algún momento del encuentro Kobayashi fue tomado como rehén de ese tal veinte rostros, lo había soltado, había sido arrastrado por una fuerte ventisca y después, cuando ya se creía incapaz de razonar todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, solo se veía atraído por esa gama de colores hermosos que coloreaban el manto nocturno.

-¡Kobayashi!- por primera vez experimentó la calidez de la mano de otro ser humano. Más grande y rugosa que la suya, Hanasaki lo sostenía con fuerza.

Creyó que eso no era tan malo. Que si moría en esos momentos no le importaría en lo absoluto, que de alguna manera, todo había valido la pena. Todo cobraba sentido si Hanasaki estaba a su lado.

-Koba-chin, tu rostro está rojo- una voz femenina lo sacó de sus pensamientos, giró rápidamente a un lado, encontrándose con un búho marrón que lo veía fijamente- ¿Te sientes mal?

-N-no es nada...- poco le importó que sus pies, su hombro y su cabeza aun le provocaran dolor, se acercó rápidamente al ascensor y única salida- Necesito aire fresco...- cuando se cerraron las puertas, Kobayashi se palmeó las mejillas, estaban calientes.

 _"¿Morir juntos? No podría haber deseado algo mejor que esto."_ Había sido el último pensamiento de Kobayashi momentos antes de que su propio gift los salvara por la extraña contradicción que lo activaba.

A pesar de haber pasado ya casi dos semanas desde el incidente, el club de detectives Akechi no tenia ningún rastro de su sensei ni de veinte rostros, pero muy al contrario de como creyeron sentirse, en realidad se sentían calmados, no tenían la suficiente evidencia para demostrarlo, pero de alguna forma sabían que Akechi se encontraba a salvo en alguna parte del mundo y que algún día, tarde o temprano, lo volverían a encontrar.

Es por ello que el club decidió retomar sus actividades en casos que les solicitaban. Desde la búsqueda de algún niño o mascota perdida, hasta comenzar a ayudar nuevamente a la policía de la ciudad. Todo parecía regresar a la normalidad.

Bueno, todos sentían eso excepto Kobayashi, el insistente de Hanasaki le había implorado (prácticamente rogado) que comenzara a utilizar zapatos en su par de píes descalzos. La sensación era completamente nueva pero eso no era lo que incomodaba al más bajo.

Cada vez que pasaba tiempo a solas con el castaño extrañas sensaciones se asentaban en su cuerpo, especialmente en su estómago.

-¿Me estás escuchando?- se quejaba el más alto que iba varios pasos por delante de él

-Lo hago- mentira, llevaba varios minutos sin haber prestado atención a las palabras del otro. Al parecer el Hanasaki se percató de esto pero decidió volver a retomar la conversación.

-Debemos descubrir la supuesta infidelidad de este hombre- Hanasaki le mostró por arriba de su hombro la foto del esposo de una clienta, quien sospechaba que su esposo estaba en una aventura con una compañera de trabajo.

Kobayashi se quedó en silencio y, creyendo que nuevamente lo estaba ignorando, Hanasaki se detuvo y en dando solo dos pasos se acercó a su compañero.

-¡No me estas escuchando, Koba...!- antes de poder terminar su frase, una amenazante ráfaga de viento lo apartó del peliblanco, cortando algunos de sus cabellos antes de caer de espaldas sobre el pavimento.

-Hanasaki- mencionó un tanto alarmado, no había sido su intención activar su gift en aquel momento.

-Auch...me salve por unos cabellos...literalmente- reía el castaño, Kobayashi se calmó y sintió una molestia por ver tan calmado al otro, es más hasta comenzaba a soltar un par de risitas divertidas, como si se hubiera tratado de algún truco gracioso- ¿No se supone que ya lo estabas dominando? El otro día vi como Inoe pudo acercarse- se levantaba mientras sacudía su vestimenta naranja.

Sin querer contestar, el más pequeño solamente desvío su mirada. Hanasaki tenía razón, las últimas dos semanas Kobayashi se había dedicado a intentar controlar su gift de manera consciente, mientras mantuviera su cabeza fría, era relativamente sencillo hacerlo.

 _"El problema es cuándo estoy con él..."_ Para Kobayashi era imposible mantener esa serenidad mientras estuviera junto al castaño, cuando se acercaba, cuando le hablaba, hasta cuando solamente lo miraba en silencio...todo era ridículamente más complicado cuando estaba junto a Hanasaki.

 _"Morir juntos"_ ese maldito pensamiento siempre atacaba su memoria cara vez que estaba a su lado.

-Bueno eso no importa- soltando un suspiro Hanasaki le volvió a dirigir otra sonrisa. Ambos retomaron su camino.-Tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Kobayashi solo podía sentir cómo su corazón le provocaba dolor por su fuerte palpitar.

El caso, afortunadamente no había sido tan complicado, no cuando el sospechoso tenía el descaro de besarse con su amante en la entrada de la casa del primero. Juntando la evidencia suficiente, el caso concluía con solo haber probado que la creencia de la esposa era la correcta.

-Fácil, fácil- dentro de un restaurante de comida rápida, en una de las mesas más apartadas estaba el par. Cada uno concentrado en devorar su propia hamburguesa con queso que tenían enfrente, especialmente Kobayashi.

Intentaba llenar su estómago en lugar de su mente con pensamientos estúpidos. En el pasado poco le habría importado un caso como el que acababan de tener, pero ahora le había molestado, sin razón alguna, cómo el hombre aun después de ser descubierto había jurado seguir amando a su mujer.

¡Qué descaro! ¡Qué cínico! Si tanto deseaba tener un amorío con otra persona, ¿¡qué no era más fácil simplemente abandonarla y comenzar una nueva vida?!

Se sorprendió a sí mismo al notar su molestia, lo único que pudo hacer al respecto fue morder agresivamente su hamburguesa.

-Ahí va- dijo Hanasaki al momento que aventaba una servilleta a la cabeza de Kobayashi. El papel le pegó suave en su cabeza antes de rodar directo a la mesa.

-¿Qué carajo haces?- con su tono malhumorado, el del ojos rojizos los levantó y miró amenazadoramente al otro.

-Quería asegurarme que tu gift no fuera a matarme- Hanasaki, quien ya había terminado de comer, acercó con precaución su mano a la de Kobayashi, probablemente debido a que este aun se encontraba confundido, Hanasaki logró tomar su escuálida mano con la suya propia.

-Oh, sí que eres delgado- empezó a estirar sus dedos y a la vez los de su compañero, dejando en evidencia su flaca y pequeña mano comparada con la suya.

Fueron cuestión de pocos segundos para que Hanasaki tuviera que apartar su mano de Hanasaki debido a otra rápida ventisca cortante que alcanzó a cortarle parte de la mano.

-Auuuuchhh...no me esperaba eso- Hanasaki intentaba parar el sangrado con varias de las servilletas que aun estaban sobre la mesa-Eres extraño Kobayashi, creí en verdad que esta vez lo tenías controlado.

-Tú eres el extraño- Kobayashi se levantó rápidamente haciendo que su silla provocara un fuerte ruido-¡Yo no soy extraño! ¡Tú lo eres! ¡Tú eres el que me hace sentir que también soy extraño!- sin importarle la mirada llena de confusión que Hanasaki le dedicó, el chico salió corriendo del lugar.

-¿P-Pero ahora qué...?- nadie contestó todas las interrogantes del chico que no despegaba la vista de las puertas, esperando ingenuamente que el otro regresara pidiendo una disculpa o riendo por la supuesta broma. Kobayashi obviamente no lo hizo.

En cambio, el pobre peliblanco que había comenzado corriendo ahora solo caminaba de forma rápida entre las transcurridas calles de la ciudad. Poco le importaba en donde estaba o si conocía el camino de regreso, por el momento lo único que deseaba era estar solo.

Cuando comenzó a sentir cansancio de la caminata vislumbro un angosto callejón donde entró para descansar un rato. Un gato se le acerco pidiendo un trozo de comida aunque huyó despavorido cuando casi muere por la activación del gift del chico.

No era de sorprenderse, el pobre de Kobayashi quería morirse ahí mismo, había hecho algo estúpidamente vergonzoso Hanasaki, ¿cómo es que había logrado decir aquello?

Todo, todo era una jodida molestia, estos pensamientos, estas sensaciones, el mismo Hanasaki por actuar como si nada pasara. Todo era una completa y tortuosa molestia.

En algún momento los ruidos habían sido opacados, las imágenes cubiertas por una penumbra acogedora y su respiración tranquilizada. Sin darse cuenta, el chico cayó rendido ante el sueño.

Cuándo despertó el cuelo ya había adquirido tonalidades naranjas. Perdió un par de horas pero no le importaba demasiado. Se levantó y escuchó el crujir de sus huesos de su columna, a pesar de haber dormido en una posición no muy placentera, la siesta logró calmar sus ansias y nervios.

Arrastraba sus pies como si fueran dos cubos de cemento, a pesar de haber encontrado el retorno a casa no tenia los suficientes ánimos para hacerlo. Esas ultimas semanas Hanasaki (claro además de rogarle a que usara ese par de zapatos) se encargó de convencerlo para que ya no durmiera en aquella cabina en el techo, pero eso no era todo, el castaño, desconfiado de que Kobayashi no cumpliera con lo prometido, comenzó a quedarse algunas noches a dormir con él en la oficina principal de club de detectives. ¡Esas eran las peores noches! No solo por tener que aguantar el horroroso ruido de sus ronquidos, simplemente el saber que Hanasaki estaba en el sofá de al lado ya era toda una odisea para el más bajo.

Las noches en que Hanasaki se quedaba ahí eran al azar, podía quedarse un par de días ahí o simplemente pasar varios sin hacerlo, pero con lo ocurrido durante la tarde, Kobayashi podía casi apostar su vida (literalmente) a que una vez que subiera el ascensor lo primero que vería sería al castaño con su pijama ya puesta, listo para dormir.

Pasó poco más de una hora hasta que Kobayashi logró llegar al edificio del club de detectives, resignado y con el plan de irse a dormir sin dirigirle la palabra al otro, tomó el ascensor directo hacia la azotea, si controlaba su gift no había forma de que muriera por una hipotermia o algo por el estilo.

La espera para llegar se le hizo larga y, una vez que lo hizo logró ver a otra figura humana adentro de la desgastada cabina.

Sigilosamente pero presuroso, Kobayashi se asomó con cuidado por una de las ventanas, fue obvia la identidad del chico cuando lo vio de cerca.

-¿Que hace aquí?- se preguntó a sí mismo. El tenue sonido de su voz hizo que el dormilón se removiera entre sueños-Hanasaki...

Los minutos pasaban en silencio mientras que el peliblanco veía al más alto dormir en una no muy cómoda posición.

Con temor, Kobayashi fue acercando su mano a la mejilla de Hanasaki. Concentrado, intentando que su gift no se activara por ningún motivo, pronto su piel volvió a hacer contacto con la del otro. Era suave y estaba fría por la brisa que se colaba en aquel lugar.

 _"Si morimos juntos..."_ Separó inmediatamente su mano al tener nuevamente aquel pensamiento dentro de su mente.

¿¡Pero qué rayos le sucedía?! ¿¡Por que todo se había tornado tan confuso y extraño desee aquel incidente?! ¿Qué eran todas esas emociones que le hacían sentir dolor y dicha, todo al mismo tiempo? ¿Por qué no podía comportarse como antes lo hacía cuando estaba cerca de Hanasaki?

Preguntas, preguntas y más preguntas pero ninguna respuesta.

El chirrido del metal debajo de Hanasaki crujió cuando este comenzó a incorporarse, aun con un gesto somnoliento le sonrió al peliblanco.

-Estaba preocupado- su mano estaba tallando su ojo izquierdo, intentando desperezarse pero pronto dejó abandonada aquella tarea para posicionarse en el cuello de Kobayashi. Sintió un agradable escalofrío cuando sintió esa mano ajena sobre su fría piel, no lo vio pero juraría que su piel se había crispado con el aquel toque.

-No vuelvas a desaparecer así- Kobayashi ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para intentar no activar su gift. El castaño lo jaló agresivamente hacia él y tras un descuidado tropiezo sus bocas habían chocado entre sí.

No sabía qué hacer, ni que pensar, ni mucho menos cómo reaccionar. Sus labios, aun unidos a los del castaño en un torpe beso, sentían una calidez extraña a pesar de saberse fríos.

¡Quería morirse ahí mismo si pudiese tener la oportunidad! Pero tampoco deseaba eso, quería seguir despierto todo el tiempo posible para asegurarse de que aquello era real, que esas emociones tan frenéticas en su estómago eran producto de ese choque y no por alguna otra tonta razón más coherente que pudiera formular.

No solamente su gift era contradictorio. Todo Kobayashi parecía estar conformado de contradicciones.

 _"Huele diferente"_ fue el primer pensamiento coherente que formó durante aquel beso. De alguna forma sabia que aquella inusual fragancia no era la común en Hanasaki.

-Kobayashi- por fin Hanasaki había aligerado el agarre de su cuello y ambos se habían separado- Buenas noches...- y sin más, el cuerpo de Hanasaki cayó cual tronco, provocando un estruendoso crujir del metal al chocar.

Parpadeó un par de veces antes de soltar un agudo quejido.

-¡Oi! ¡Hanasaki! ¡Hanasaki!- cuando Kobayashi intentó acercarse su gift, activado, impidió que pudiera tocar al castaño, quien volvía a estar profundamente dormido sobre el asiento de la cabina.

-¿P-pero qué...?- su rostro se coloreó en un segundo de un intenso rojizo, hasta su percepción de la temperatura se vio afectada al sentir muchísimo más calor comparado con hace un par de momentos.

Kobayashi abortó su objetivo de intentar despertar a Hanasaki y, en algún momento de la noche, él también se quedó dormido.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

-Es extraño que no estén abajo- Inoe platicaba con su amigo Katsuda mientras las puertas del ascensor se abrían. Esa mañana al llegar a la oficina vieron extraño que ni Kobayashi ni Hanasaki estuvieran en la primera planta del edificio.

-Noro tampoco parecer saber algo- le contestó el otro, cuidando que su amigo tuviera cuidado con el manejo de su muleta al caminar.

Ambos se detuvieron cuando vieron a un par dentro de la cabina. Ambos en el suelo de entre los asientos, acostados y, de cierta manera, abrazados. No parecían estar incómodos ni mucho cerca de despertar.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

-Pudiste habernos despertado- se quejaba Hanasaki varias horas después mientras tomaba un enorme sorbo del litro de leche directo del empaque.

-Hubiera sido una molestia- respondía Inoe, dando mayor importancia a lo que sea que estuviera tecleando en su computadora que a las quejas del joven.

-¿Ayer Kobayashi me dijo cosas muy duras sabes?- decía "dolido" hundiendo sus hombros- Así que, mientras lo buscaba para pedir una explicación, terminé comprando y bebiendo más de la cuenta.

-¿Bebiendo...? ¡Hanasaki! ¡Aun eres menor de edad!- desviando la mirada del computador al chico, Inoe golpeó con ambos puños el escritorio

-Lo sé...pero si ellos no lo saben no cuenta- dio un par de pasos atrás, arrepintiéndose muy tarde de haber dicho aquello en voz alta.

Pero era la verdad, Hanasaki mentiría si dijera que aquellos reclamos raros de Kobayashi no le habían causado algún tipo de daño, así que, cuando salió dispuesto a buscarlo, de alguna forma había terminando engañando al personal de un bar de mala muerte y bebiendo mucho más de lo que su cuerpo de adolescente podía resistir.

De alguna forma había logrado llegar a la oficina poco después de que anocheciera y, al no encontrar ahí al peliblanco, decidió ir a la azotea, donde obtuvo la misma mala suerte.

 _"Creo recordar cuando Kobayashi llegó a mi lado"_ intentaba hacer memoria y unir de alguna forma sus lagunas mentales _"Pero después de eso...todo está borroso. Supongo que él no me podía dejar ahí arriba solo y en algún momento yo caí del asiento y me quedé junto a él hasta despertarnos...pero siento que pasó algo mas antes"_ colocaba su mano debajo de su barbilla y cerraba con fuerza sus ojos intentando recordar. Todo era inútil.

-¡Bueno! ¡Supongo que no es importante!- con su típica sonrisa, el castaño se dio la vuelta y partió de la oficina.

A pesar de sentir que aquello que olvidaba si que tenía su importancia, decidió dejar de pensar en eso. Desde el incidente de hace dos semanas atrás, él había comenzado a actuar y sentirse de forma extraña, especialmente cuando estaba cerca de Kobayashi. Era consciente de ello pero no se permitía mortificarse con ello por largos ratos.

Aquellas nuevas sensaciones que brotaban desde la boca de su estómago le hacían sentir una mezcla de felicidad y nerviosismo. ¡Vaya contradicción!

-¡Kobayashi!- gritó su nombre cuando lo vio en la entrada principal del edificio. Juraría que su rostro estaba sonrojado antes de que lo llamara, pero se había girado y comenzado a caminar tan rápido que poco tiempo le dio para cuestionarlo.

Ah~ de nuevo aquella bella sensación, que sin saberlo, también estaba sintiendo el otro justo en el mismo lugar.

¿Cuánto tiempo tendría que pasar para que ambos descubrieran la verdadera identidad de aquellos sentimientos?

 **-.-.-.-.-Fin-.-.-.-.-**

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Hikari: Y con ese final tan malo termina mi primera aportación para este fanfic. Pueden dejar su comentario o crítica constructiva en la cajita de reviews, los leo todos con gran detenimiento y agradecimiento, me hace muy feliz leerlos.

Como dije, me da penita que tan buen anime no haya sido tan mencionado (pocos fanarts, poco fandom, pocos fanfics) es por eso que estoy algo temerosa con mi escrito, aun así espero que les haya agradado y tal vez, en algún futuro cercano podamos volver a leernos. ¡Bye bye-perowna!

P.D: Si te agradó mi forma de escribir, te invito a pasar por mi perfil, tengo un fanfic en progreso de Osomatsu-san, además de escribir de Hetalia, Durarara, Servamo y otros anime. ¡Gracias!


End file.
